


Yes, again

by liars_dance



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is certain Aragorn is jesting; he isn't..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, again

"So your answer is yes?"

"You jest, ranger - surely..."

"Jest, Boromir? I am not given to jesting on such matters," Aragorn replies, rubbing at his cheek in an attempt to hide his smile. "Besides - I am told that an icy cold bath is good for the body - and spirit."

Boromir swings round, his eyes accusing as he stares back at Aragorn. "You are _told_ it is good? You mean you have not done this before and yet you expect me to believe you? You expect me to take off my clothing - when I know not who or what might be in these woods - and plunge naked into a pool of ice?"

"I do not expect anything, Boromir," Aragorn says softly. "But I had hoped you might trust me - for I would not do anything that may make you look or feel foolish - or cause you pain in any way." He pauses and turns his head, glancing towards the stretch of still, clear water. "And I did not say I had not done it before - only that I had more recently heard of the benefits of plunging naked into a pool of ice..."

Boromir swallows and looks at Aragorn's profile. He had spoken in haste - and his words had hurt. He can tell by the ranger's posture. "Forgive me, Aragorn," he murmurs, stretching out a hand to squeeze Aragorn's arm. "I spoke in haste. Of course I trust you - I trust you with my life... It is just that I am not yet used to feeling as I do - about you..." Boromir can feel the flush of colour rise in his face and he steps closer to Aragorn. "How just thinking about the intimacy we have shared makes me feel. And how it makes me respond to you..." 

"Hush," Aragorn whispers. "It is I who should be asking for forgiveness - for I was teasing a little - but only because I love to see the flash of gold in your eyes when _you_ respond to _me_..." Aragorn smiles and slips an arm around his steward's waist. "Am I forgiven?" he asks softly. "Will you take off your clothing and jump naked with me into the water? Will you swim with me to the other side - and then when you are glowing and gasping for breath, let me help you out onto the shore and into the warmth of blankets and furs that I have already prepared in readiness?" Aragorn pauses and moves closer until they are standing chest to chest. "And then will you let me cover your body with my own and take you there in the fur, with your legs around my back and your green and gold eyes burning into me as I thrust into you again and again until I fill you with my seed and cry out your name?"

"Yes," Boromir growls, desire and heat growing rapidly inside him as he stares into the midnight sky that is Aragorn's eyes. "Because I trust you - and because I want you - like I have wanted no other before. So my answer is yes. It is yes, yes and yes again." Boromir smiles and sucks in a breath as Aragorn's hands find their way inside his breeches and he feels warm fingers dig into his buttocks. 

"And then later, my lord Aragorn," he murmurs, "when we are rested, I will say yes - again.."

\--[END]--


End file.
